¿Quien Le Teme Al Lobo Feroz?
by RegulusGM
Summary: Una serie de Drabble contando la relación de amistad, amor, odio o respeto que tiene Bigby Wolf con el resto que lo rodea... incluyendo familia, amigos, enemigos, etc teniendo como narrador a su hijo, Ambrose Wolf.
1. Prologo

¿Quién le teme al Lobo Feroz?

**Prologo**

Había una vez… un gran lobo feroz que era conocido como el gran bestia del bosque negro o también el señor de los lobos tanto animales como licántropos, que una vez intento matar a una joven con una capucha roja pero fallo, que intento devorar a tres cerditos cuando era un cachorro pero también fallo.

Pero solo fallo en esas dos ocasiones después de eso, nadie ni nada se escapaba de sus colmillos y garras desde las fabulas humanas como grandes ejércitos como fabulas animales se podían escapar de él. Fueron tantas sus víctimas que consiguió el odio y también la admiración de muchos pero principalmente se ganó el miedo de todos ellos.

Pero los vientos cambiaron… aunque a él no le gustara, encontró lo que su madre llamaba "su fragancia especial" cuando se encontró por primar vez con esa mujer que poseía la piel tan blanca como la nieve y una cabellera tan negra como la noche, que sin saberlo conquistaría su corazón y se convertiría en la madre de sus hijos.

Por problemas que hubo en su tierra natal, tuvo que irse a un mundo tan igual pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente al suyo intento alejarse de todos aunque lo que realmente quería era acercase a ella más aun, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho ya que ella lo encontró.

Le pidió que fuera con ella y protegiera a las fabulas que el juro que caza y devorar, si hubiera sido otro ya estaría en su estómago pero a ella, no podía hacer tal cosa aunque no sabía la razón de eso. Entonces decidió seguirla y convertirse en hombres algo que se había negó ser hacer mucho tiempo atrás, pensó que eso lo ayudaría a entonces la situación.

Se fue con ella pero con ella también se fue la bestia malvada que había en su corazón, se fue para nunca volver, conoció a mucha personas con algunas se pudo llevar bien incluso llego a establecer amistad con algunas con otras se aguantaba las ganas de despedazarlas con sus garras, en otros solo siguió causando miedo.

Por eso ahora les contare en cortos relatos momentos donde Bigby, para los amigos, se relacionaba con algunos y ustedes con sus ojos críticos dirán…

¿Quién le teme al lobo feroz?

Con algunos mostrar cariño y aprecio con otros solo odio y desdén… contare su relación con sus hijos, hermanos, padres, amigos como Azul, Papa, Pinocho, Bestia, Etc o enemigos….

Y quien mejor que yo, Ambrose Wolf, el mismo hijo del señor de los lobos y nieto del antiguo Viento del Norte para contarles sobre mi padre aunque para serles sincero ni yo sé todo sobre el…


	2. Capitulo 1: La Primera Visita

La Primera Visita

"La amistas puede nacer en cualquier momento y lugar…incluso si ese amigo intento matarte y desayunarte" – Ambrose Wolf.

El día caía sobre New York, los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a tocar los grandes edificios de la concurrida cuidad que protegía al pequeño conjunto de departamentos, que tenía por nombre Villa Fabula, que para los mundanos era un sitio completamente normal y aburrido.

Que equivocados estaban… porque dentro del departamento más pequeño de ese edificio, se encontraba ahora mismo durmiendo en su dura y vieja cama, una "persona" que posiblemente ellos hayan escuchado, probablemente de parte de sus madres que les contaban cuentos para hacerlos dormir.

El aparecía como el malo de la historia…pero en este caso el seria el bueno o al menos lo intentaba, aunque le costaba olvidar ciertas costumbres de su vieja naturaleza, el viejo lobo se levantó de la cama las pocas veces que dormía en ella; no es que jamás tomaba una sienta pero podía quedarse despierto por prolongados periodos de tiempo sin perder la energía.

Mientras se revolcaba en su cama, sus sensibles orejas pudieron captar que alguien estaba en su casa, más específicamente en su pequeña cocina, algo que lo tomo desprevenido nadie se acercaba a su puerta ni para pedir azúcar y ahora le estaba robando eso era algo muy ridículo de creer, así que sin ganas se levantó de su cama.

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ponerse una camiseta, se dirigió a la puerta que conectaba su habitación con el resto de su apartamento, pudo ver que la puerta de la heladera esta medio abierta además de un cierto desorden y más importante unas pequeñas manchas de lodo por el suelo.

Siguió las huellas que lo llevaron a su "sala de estar" que estaba compuesta de un sillón viejo y un diminuto televisor, pero lo que llamo su atención fue lo que había encima del sillón un gran bulto rosado, que unas pequeñas patitas intentaban apretar los botones del control remoto.

-¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto mientras levantando una ceja- Colin.

-intentando prender tu condenado televisor, Lobo-dijo sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla-

-me refiero a que haces en mi casa, te has convertido en un suicida.

-ahh como si te atrevieras a hacerme algo, te sacaría a patas de aquí-lo miro con ojos aburridos-¿Qué le sucede a tu maldito televisión?.

-no función desde hace un mes.

-ahh mierda-mientras tiraba el control al piso-justo cuando logró escapar de ese condenado lugar para poder ver televisión en paz… resulta que cuando tengo una no funciona.

-si no me equivoco permiten que haya tecnología mundana en La Granja-menciono mientras se dirigía a su cocina por algo de beber.

-si pero ya conoces a mis primos, son unos amargados, no les gusta nada que esté relacionado con los mundanos- puedo escuchar como dejar escapar una maldición.

-viniste desde La Granja hasta aquí solo por una televisión- mientras serbia en un vaso un poco de licor.

-bueno…fue por dos razón, un la televisión la otra es que no soy un cerdo de campo como Dun y Posey… soy un maldito cerdo de cuidad…debo estar en la cuidad.

-con esa apariencia… no, sabes que tendré que enviarte a La Granja, ¿no?-volvió de la cocina y se apoyó contra la mesa mirando fijamente a Colin.

-si lo sé pero al menos me dejarías quedarme hasta mañana.

-y ¿porque piensas que lo hare?-dijo despectivamente.

-porque me debes una casa de paja…con interés...o ¿acaso no te harás responsables?-le dijo casi gritando.

-la próxima vez has tu casa de un material más resistente…-tomo un trago largo- bueno solo por esta vez-

-gracias Lobo-dijo mientras echaba su cabeza en el sillón para dormirse-parece que en verdad has cambiando.

-llámame Bigby, Colin- dijo mientras se ponía al costado de el- ahora ese es mi nombre-coloco sus manos en el respaldo del sillón-pero esta es mi silla, así que sal de ella-inclino un poco el asiento, lo suficiente para que el animal cayera hacia el suelo provocando que provoque un sonoro ruido, que de seguro despertó a los vecinos.

-creo que hable demasiado rápido-el pequeño cerdo sacudió su cabeza-sigues siendo el mismo brabucón de siempre, aunque ahora te bañas más seguido-movió su enorme cuerpo hasta colocarse al frente de la televisión-cuando pude entrar pensé que me había equivocado de habitación.

-por cierto, de entre todas las fabulas que viven aquí porque vienes a molestar donde vive el sheriff-mención rascando su barbilla- eso no sería como entrar a la boca del lobo.

-bueno si…pero no me llevo con el resto de aquí, además de seguro que me echarían a patas-cerro los ojos lentamente dejándose ganar por el sueño-además somos amigos, ¿no?

-y eso cuando paso-dijo con un deje de desconfianza-antes o después que intentara comerte-

-bueno…estoy aquí en tu casa y no me tiembla todo el cuerpo…por estar frente tuyo-soltó un bostezo largo-eso es un comienzo, ¿no?

-si eso creo…pero no te acostumbres a venir aquí-mientras miraba por la ventana según su increíble nariz…su jefa se acaba de levantar y al parecer tuvo dulce sueños, dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-no sabía que podías sonreír así, Bigby-

-no te acostumbres-retomando su postura seria-mañana a la noche te regresaras de vuelta a La Granja y no vuelvas aquí a menos que tengo una apariencia humana, ¿entendiste?

-claro claro lo que tú digas comisario-dijo restándole importancia-al menos le podrías preparar el desayuno a este pobre cerdito sin hogar…

-de acuerdo-soltó un gran bufido antes de levantarse de su cómodo asiento con ni siquiera había llegado a doblar la esquina para ir a la cocina el gran cerdo ya se había tirado sobre el sillón-solo por esta única vez.

-descuida esta será la primera y última vez que vendré a este basurero-mientras se relajaba.

-el burro hablando de orejas-murmuro antes de ponerse a hacer el desayuno para el y su aparentemente viejo "amigo".

Y a pesar de que Colin había dicho que esa sería la última vez…esta solo sería la primera de muchas de las visitas del cerdo al lobo…eran tan comunes que ya se habían acostumbrado el uno al otro. Aunque las intenciones de Colin en verdad no eran tan blancas como sus mentiras… él estaba ahí para realizar una misión, aunque estaba bastante encontrar de su voluntad en hacerla.

Pero hay una cosa en que nunca le mintió al Lobo que en verdad lo consideraba su amigo… era esa amistad que nacen de las malas experiencias, ya que el Lobo le enseño lo egoísta que eran sus primos que iban a permitir que el lobo se lo comiera sin siquiera molestarse en ayudarlo.

Siempre se sentía mal de mentirle a Bigby… aunque sabía que si no lo hacia lo iban a matar, algo que termino sucediendo de todas formas, y nunca pudo decirle la verdad al Lobo o ¿tal vez si?

Eso lo veremos en otro de mis capítulos…

Aquí Ambrose Wolf despidiéndose


End file.
